Pups on Thin Ice
by Cakeisawesome444
Summary: None of the PAW Patrol members would've expected to be saved by a stray British husky. She ends up joining them and they become her friends. Or does Marshall want more than just that?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PAW Patrol, only Luna, Dove, Silver, Lassie and the future generation pups!

* * *

><p>Ryder took the pups to Jake's mountain to play.<p>

He sat and leaned against a rock, watching as his white golden retriever medic pup and a silver Labrador walked to some ice and let the boys go first, then followed Skye.

He decided to take a nap.

The eight puppies didn't know they were on thin ice.

"This is fun!" Dove, the medic pup, laughed as she tried to walk towards Zuma.

The ice broke under her, sending her into the water.

Rocky lowered his ears and looked under his paws.

There was no cracks, but there were for the other puppies.

**CRACK!**

All the pups, except Rocky, fell in the water.

Rocky turned around and was about to go get Ryder, but his ice broke too.

_'Why didn't we wear are suits?'_ Rocky thought.

Just as he was about to hit the water, somebody pulled him in by his tail.

A grey husky with a white underbelly and blue eyes saved all the pups, one by one.

As she helped Skye, who was the last pup, to safety where the rest of PAW Patrol (and their fiend, Silver the silver Labrador) were sitting, she glared at them.

"What were you doing on thin ice?" she asked kindly with a British accent.

"That was thin ice?" Dove asked.

"Yes, stay off it," the husky murmured, then lowered her ears and whispered something.

"What was that?" Rubble asked kindly.

The husky sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. What are your names?" she whimpered, pain filling her voice and eyes.

"I'm Chase."

"I'm Skye!"

"I'm Dove."

"I'm Rocky."

"I'm Rubble!"

"I'm Zuma."

"I'm Marshall."

"And we're the PAW Patrol!" they barked in unison.

"I'm their friend, Silver. I'm not a PAW Patrol member," Silver smiled.

"Know you know us." Chase pointed to himself and the rest of PAW Patrol and Silver. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luna," the husky responded. She was sitting down with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Nice to meet you, Luna!" the pups howled.

Ryder ran up and sighed as he saw the pups.

"You pups are ok!" he cheered. "Your yelps woke me and I thought you were goners!"

"We owe our lives to her, Ryder sir!" Chase admitted, referring to the husky looking down at her paws.

"Thank you," Ryder thanked as Luna looked at him.

"I can't let anybody drown after what happened when I was younger!" she admitted, tears welding up in her eyes. "I had a _terrible _past involving thin ice, so I swore to protect Adventure Bay by it!"

"Well, come with me back to the Lookout. After my pups and Silver are all dried up, you might be the newest member of PAW Patrol, snow and ice rescue."

They all walked back to the Lookout and Ryder and Rocky helped dry the wet pups.

After they were dry, Katie came by. (That rhymes!)

"Katie!" Silver ran to her owner.

"Silver! Cali's waiting for you at my shop." Katie pet her pup's head and saw Luna sleeping in a spare pup bed as the PAW Patrol watched Apollo the Super Pup.

Ryder came in with an aquamarine collar with a tag of an ice cub with a crack in it in his hands.

"Oh, hey Katie!" he waved with his free hand.

"Hey Ryder! Who's that husky over there?" Katie pointed to Luna.

"That's the newest member of PAW Patrol: Luna the snow and ice rescue pup."

Luna woke up to the sound of her name and looked over to Ryder.

"You called?" she yawned.

The British husky got to her paws and stretched, then walked over to the two humans.

Ryder smiled and held up her collar.

"A collar?" Luna asked, tilting her head.

Ryder chuckled and shook his head,

He bent down and looked at Luna.

"_Your_ collar."

Luna's eyes widened as the boy put the collar around her.

"I must of misunderstood. You might have the wrong pup Ryder. This is _my _collar?" she was holding the tag in her paw, looking at it.

"Of course." Ryder scratched her head. "You heard right and you are the right pup. Welcome to PAW Patrol, Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own PAW Patrol, only Luna, Dove, Silver, Lassie and the future generation pups! I also on Snowdrop, Balto, Dash, Star, Lightning, Aqua, and Togo. By the way Cpt Blueice Navy, I would be honored to use Duke. I can't use Snowdrop because that's the name of Luna's sister. Do you want me to use Jill? What does Duke look like? I'll put him in the next chapter, promise.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Luna joined PAW Patrol.<p>

Rubble and Marshall were watching Apollo the Super Pup.

Luna and Zuma were playing tug-of-war.

Rocky, Chase, Skye, Silver, and Dove were playing tag.

"Just let go! I'm gonna win!" Zuma barked, tugging harder.

"Never!" Luna howled, though her paws were being dragged.

Zuma saw this and tugged harder.

He gave one final tug and the rope flew out of Luna's mouth and she fell in the mud.

"Are you ok?" Zuma asked, his 'r' sounding like a 'w' as normal.

"Heh, fine." Luna assured and got up.

"Pup coming through!" Dove warned, sliding on her paws.

She crashed into the two of them and they all landed in the mud.

"Sorry!" Dove laughed as she got up and shook.

"Hakuna Matata." Luna joked.

They all laughed.

Then, all the pup tags beeped.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us!" the PAW Patrol pups, except for Luna, barked in unison and ran to the Lookout.

Luna followed, confused as she was.

She ran into the elevator.

Marshall crashed into them, landing on Luna.

"Sorry, Luna." he murmured, getting off her, blushing.

"Aww! Marshall has a crushy-wushy!" Dove teased in a baby voice.

"I do not!" Marshall snapped.

Luna chuckled and the pups, except Marshall and Luna, laughed.

The elevator doors closed and they went up to the pit-stop thing.

Luna was dressed up in an aquamarine puppy-jacket with a puppack on her back with an icepick, mini heater, blankets, and frostbite medicine. She was standing straight, right next to Marshall.

Dove was wearing her usual outfit: a nurse hat, a white nurse suit, a white puppack with Band-Aids and other nurse stuff and was standing straight in her usual spot next to Skye.

They all jumped and landed in front of Ryder.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase stated.

"Pups, a stray kitten wandered onto thin ice. It broke into a chunk. The kitten is now floating off to sea on a melting chunk of thin ice!" Ryder explained.

Luna gasped, lowering her ears.

Marshall put his paw on hers.

He licked her cheek comfortingly.

The pups except for them 'aww'd and he stopped, but his paw remained.

"Zuma," Ryder said, sliding to Zuma's badge. "I'll need you and your hovercraft to go find this kitten and get her back to shore."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma barked, wagging his tail.

"Dove, after Zuma does his job, I'll need you to make sure she's not hurt. Call Luna if she has frostbite." Ryder slid to Dove's red cross badge.

"Flying in a flock of critters that need saving!" Dove stepped up, wagging her tail.

"All right. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

All the puppies barked and howled as Ryder slid down his pole and Zuma and Dove went down the slide.

-Scene change: Zuma's badge-

"C'mere little kitty." Zuma whispered, moving his hovercraft close to the chunk of melting ice.

The kitten looked at him and jumped, mewling.

"Wow, she's better than Precious." Ryder commented, remembering the little kitten they saved.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PAW Patrol, only Luna, Dove, Silver, Lassie and the future generation pups! I also on Snowdrop, Balto, Dash, Star, Lightning, Aqua, and Togo. By the way Cpt Blueice Navy owns Jill and Duke. I also own Glacier, Duchess, and Buddy.

* * *

><p>When Zuma and Ryder brought the kitten to Dove, she checked over the kitten.<p>

"She seems fine to me," she whispered. "But it's best to take him to Duke."

Duke perked his ears at his name and went over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You were my mentor, weren't you? Can you please help me with this kitten?" Dove replied, nudging the taller black and white husky.

"Sure!" Duke inspected the kitten and shook his head.

"Is she ok?" Zuma asked, tilting his head.

"Fine, but I think she has frostbite." Duke licked the kitten's head gently.

Duchess, a beagle and Duke's love interest, walked over.

"Poor darling!" she whispered as she nuzzled the kitten.

"I'll call Luna," Dove reported.

"Luna?" Duke echoed.

"The new PAW Patrol pup."

Duchess chuckled.

"First Everest and the PAW Patroller, then Dove, then Duke, now Luna? I gotta stop leaving the Lookout!" she joked.

"But wasn't I a nice surprise?" Duke chuckled.

"Of course! The best friend a pup could as for!" Duchess reassured.

Just then, a golden mutt with a white muzzle ran through.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say, your friend Luna's coming!" he laughed.

"Buddy!" Duchess growled.

Buddy giggled and ran off.

Dove slowly padded up to them, though they hadn't realized she had left.

Luna ran up.

"I got this. I've helped Buddy over here multiple times." She gestured her tail to the mutt, who was now throwing snowballs at Duke's sister, Jill.

Luna slowly whispered things to the freezing kitten and then started helping her frostbite.

"And... Done!" Luna backed off and the kitten ran.

The pups didn't worry, since the kitten had run to her owner.

"Back to the Lookout." Ryder jumped into his car and the pups jumped in theirs.

Luna still couldn't believe it. She was in PAW Patrol!


End file.
